<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With The Red Sweater _ Sweater Đỏ Se Duyên by Tangdu143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217198">The One With The Red Sweater _ Sweater Đỏ Se Duyên</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143'>Tangdu143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Young Love, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ngày Steve với Tony tổ chức kỷ niệm một năm yêu nhau, Bucky đã lỡ miệng (và ngay lập tức hối hận) thế là mọi chuyện diễn ra không vui vẻ lắm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230441">The One With The Red Sweater</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch">AverageMarvelBitch</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!<br/>Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!</p><p>Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!</p><p>If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Vậy là đã kỷ niệm một năm rồi hử. Tuyệt thật đó!”</p><p>Tony mỉm cười với Rhodey, vừa đặt cái khay lên bàn khi cả hai cùng cùng ngồi xuống.</p><p>“Nhắc mới nhớ, bạn trai cậu đâu rồi?” Sharon hỏi trong khi đang cố cướp miếng bánh kem của Nat.</p><p>“Mấy người họ chắc chắn là đang luyện tập rồi”, Nap đáp, gạt cái tay của cô gái tóc vàng đi rồi liếm một cái lên miếng bánh, thế này thì bảo đảm chả ma nào muốn cướp nó đi nữa. sharon bĩu môi. “Bucky nói là huấn luyện viên Phillips rất nghiêm khácư trên sân tập đó.”</p><p>“Họ sẽ đến đây sớm thôi. Giờ thì kẻ cho tụi này nghe chuyện đó thêm lần nữa đi, lúc mà Steve nói muốn muốn hẹn hò với cậu đó.”</p><p>Tony cong môi. Cậu biết là mình đã kể đi kể lại chuyện đó cả ngàn lần rồi thế nhưng cậu không bao giờ bỏ qua cơ hội nào để được kể thêm lần nữa cả.</p><p>“Thì, vào một năm trước lúc mà chúng ta đều đang ngồi ở cùng một cái bàn thế này, tất cả chúng ta. Chà, trừ Rhhdey chứ ‘vì cậu ấy đang bị tiêu chảy nặng dữ lắm’”.</p><p>“Thiệt chứ anh bạn, không thể gói gọn là bị bệnh à”.</p><p> “Dù sao thì đó là một ngày rất lạnh, mình nhớ vì mình đã cướp cái sweater của Sharon.”</p><p>“Nhân tiện lúc đó mình vẫn đang đòi lại nó, mà tiếp tục đi”.</p><p>“Thế rồi một cậu nhóc xuất hiện trong tay là bó hoa cùng với một mẫu giấy, nhóc đó nói là những thứ đó là của Steve và nhắn là cậu ấy chờ mình hàng ghế khán giả. Trong mẫu giấy viết cậu ấy yêu mình nhưng quá ngại để có thể nói trực tiếp với mình. Cậu ấy hy vọng là mình cũng có chung cảm giác ấy và nếu có thì hãy đến chỗ đó, cậu ấy sẽ đợi”</p><p>“Rồi cậu chạy như tên bắn đến đó và nhào vào vòng tay cơ bắp ấy, yeanh, cả đám biết rồi”, Sharon bật cười.</p><p>“Quá đúng. Người mà mình thầm cuồng yêu suốt hai năm muốn hẹn hò với mình, trăm phần trăm là mình phải chạy đến ngay rồi.”</p><p>“Khá chắc là giờ cái lỗ kia vẫn còn in trên bức tường đằng kia đấy”, Pepper chêm thêm, cô khúc khích.</p><p>“Mấy cậu biết không mình vẫn chưa thể tin đó là thật”, Tony thì thầm, khẽ cắn phần thịt trong má khi hai tay cậu bao quanh cốc cà phê, “Chưa bao giờ có người sẽ ưu tiên chọn mình. Mình luôn là lựa chọn dự phòng kiểu ‘không thể có cái thứ nhất thì chọn cái này vậy’”</p><p>“Trời ạ, không đúng đâu. Đừng nói chuyện vô nghĩa thế chứ.”</p><p>“Thật mà. Kể cả với các cậu, Rhodey nè ban đầu cậu đâu có chọn chung nhóm với mình trong phòng thí nghiệm đâu, cậu bị bắt phải chung với chung với mình. Còn Pepper thì muốn làm đề án môn kinh tế với Bruce nhưng cuối cùng lại chung với mình. Còn Nat thì khi huấn luyện viên May bắt cặp với mình trong môn thể chất thì cậu ấy đã giận đến mức ném thật mạnh một quả bóng làm bể luôn một cái ghế.”</p><p>“Đó là bởi vì trong thể thao cậu dở ẹt chứ không phải vì tính cách của cậu, cu à. Với mình đã chơi thì phải thắng.”</p><p>“Cơ mà mình vẫn chưa từng là lựa chọn hàng đầu của ai cả. Cho nên thật vui khi biết là Steve đã chọn mình. Trước đó cậu ấy chưa bao giờ hẹn hò với ai cả và cậu ấy chọn mình! Cảm giác đó thật hạnh phúc, tất cả.”</p><p>“Tôi sắp chết rồi, tránh đường đê lũ thua cuộc”, một giọng nói đột nhiên xen vào. Bucky ngồi giữa Nat và Pepper, nhanh tay cướp mất cái bánh của bạn gái mình rồi bỏ vào mồm.</p><p>“Em liếm nó rồi đó.”</p><p>“Tôi hôn kiểu Pháp với em như cơm bữa rồi, Natasha, tôi có thể chịu được nước bọt của em mà”, Bucky đáp khi miệng vẫn đang lúng búng đầy đồ ăn, lãnh trọn một cái đánh từ sau đầu của Nat.</p><p>“Lãng mạn quá nha”,</p><p>“Mọi người đang nói về gì thế?”, Bucky hỏi, lần thì đoạt mất cà phê của Tony.</p><p>“Ngày mà Steve tỏ tình với Tony.”</p><p>“Phải rồi. Mà nèm cái ngày đó đúng là điên rồ luôn. Ý tôi là ai mà ngờ được là cả hai cậu đã bên nhau được một năm chứ còn rất hạnh phúc nữa. Tất cả đều phải cảm ơn vụ hiểu lầm đó.”</p><p>Tony nhíu mi, trông cậu bắt đầu hoang mang.</p><p>“Hiểu lầm gì cơ?”</p><p>“cậu biết đó về chuyện cậu nhóc nhầm lẫn và đưa hoa cho CẬU thay vì…”, Bucky chọt ngừng lại rồi nhìn quanh bàn. Pepper lẫn Rhodey thì hoảng hốt, Natasha lắc đầu còn Sharon thì ôm mặt. “Cậu… vẫn chưa biết chuyện đó”,</p><p>“Cậu nhóc đó nhầm lẫn là sao? Bó hoa đó… Chờ đã, chúng chúng không phải là dành cho mình sao?”</p><p>Bucky vừa hoang mang vừa e dè. Gã ngó qua bạn gái mình tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ thế nhưng cô chỉ lườm gã. Bất lực gã đành trả lời.</p><p>“Ưm…. Thật ra steve gửi chúng cho, ưm…Thì cậu ấy dặn nhóc đó đưa cho người mặc sweater màu đỏ.”</p><p>“Nhưng Tony là người mặc cái áo đó mà”, Rhodey càng nghe càng bối rối.</p><p>“Cái áo mà mình đã cướp mất của Sharon vài phút trước khi cậu nhóc đó xuất hiện”, Tony lẩm nhẩm, cúi gằm mặt nhìn xuống bàn, “Người Steve muốn tỏ tình là Sharon. Không phải mình.”</p><p>“Ôi không, Tony à. Kẹo ngọt à…”</p><p>Một cái ghế được để bên cạnh Tony rồi Steve ngồi xuống kèm với một nụ cười trên môi.</p><p>“Hey, cục cưng”, Anh nhìn Tony rồi nhăn mặt, lo lắng. “Nè, có chuyện gì sao?”</p><p>“Tại sao cậu không nói gì hết vậy?” Tony thì thầm, đôi mắt bắt đầu ngập nước.</p><p>“Về chuyện gì? Tony, có chuyện gì vậy? Cậu ổn chứ?”</p><p>“Ngày mình chạy đến gặp cậu ở khán đài trong tay cầm theo hoa và mẫu giấy ấy. Tại sao cậu không nói là chúng không phải dành cho mình?”</p><p>Steve đứng hình. Môi hết mở lại đóng cố tìm mấy lời để giải thích nhưng không được. Anh lườm Bucky người đang thỏ thẻ lời xin lỗi trong hối hận.</p><p>“Tony à, mình… mình xin lỗi, nhưng mình chỉ… Khí gió. Được rồi. Sự thật là mình không muốn làm tổn thương cậu, được chứ? Lúc đó trông cậu rất hạnh phúc và cậu còn hôn mình nên mình không thể nói, cậu biết mà? Mình xin lỗi nhưng mà nó không còn quan trọng nữa đâu….”</p><p>“Không quan trọng ư? Steve, sau đó cậu có thích mình không?”</p><p>“Mình…. Ý mình là, mình… Cậu rất là thu hút và mình…”</p><p>“Vậy là suốt một năm qua ở bên nhau cậu chỉ giả vờ thích mình vì thương hại thôi đúng không?’</p><p>“Gì, không, tất nhiên là không rồi,” Steve hét lớn sau đó mới ý thức là những học sinh khác đang tò mò nhìn về phía này mới hạ giọng xuống, “Tony, mình yêu cậu. Mình có yêu cậu, mình yêu cậu đến phát điên, mình thề đó.”</p><p>“Khi nào?” Steve bối rối với câu hỏi đó, “Khi nào thì cậu mới yêu mình? Một tuần sau khi bắt đầu hẹn hò? Một tháng? Khi nào hả?”</p><p>Steve bất chợt thấy bất đắc dĩ. “Ba tháng” anh nói nhỏ.</p><p>Tony đã hịu đủ rồi. Những giọt nước mắt giờ đã ướt đẫm hai má cậu, cậu đúng dậy và chạy đi. Cậu nghe thấy Steve gọi cậu thế nhưng cậu không ngừng chạy đi. Chạy ra khỏi căn tin rồi thì một cánh ôm giữ cậu lại.</p><p>“Tony, xin, chờ đã, làm ơn, mình yêu cậu mà, được chứ, mình biết là mình đã làm hỏng bét hết nhưng mình có yêu cậu mà”</p><p>“Cậu lừa mình”, Tony hét, xoay người và đẩy Steve ra, “Cậu lừa mình suốt ba tháng trời! Cậu biết không khi chúng ta bắt đầu hẹn hò tất cả những gì mình có thể nghĩ là người như cậu ấy sao lại thích mình được? Mình chẳng có gì đặc biệt cả, tất cả những gì mình biết chỉ là mấy con số thôi vậy sao mà đội trưởng đội bóng, hình mẫu của trường, một học sinh hoàn hảo như vậy lại chọn mình chứ? Và giờ thì mình hiểu rồi. Cậu không hề chọn mình. Cậu bị ép phải chung với mình giống như những người khác thôi. Cậu không yêu mình, cậu chỉ đang học cách khoan dung với mình như bao người trong cuộc đời của mình thôi.”</p><p>“Không phải vậy đâu….”</p><p>“Hãy… để mình một mình đi, xin cậu đó”, Tony đáp, giọng cậu mệt mỏi và vô lực như thể đây là điều nặng nề nhất từng có trong đời cậu. “Chỉ nhìn thấy cậu thôi cũng khiến mình thấy như có ai đó đang bóp nát tim mình ra thành từng mảnh vậy. Chúng ta chấm dứt rồi, Steve. Để mình yên đi.”</p><p>Và rồi Tony quay lưng và bỏ đi. Và lần này Steve không chạy theo cậu nữa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony nghỉ ở nhà ba ngày liên tiếp. Lừa Jarvis cũng khá dễ thôi. Cậu chỉ cần nói với người quản gia là thấy rất tệ với đôi mắt xưng đỏ và mũi thì khụt khịt (vì khóc suốt) thế là giải quyết được mọi vấn đề. Jarvis có chút nghi ngờ nhưng cũng không nói gì và ông cứ để cậu chủ ở nhà tùy cậu.</p><p>Có lúc Tony biết là mình phải đi học. Cậu không thể trốn Steve và những người khác mãi mãi được. Nhưng cậu xấu hổ lắm. Chúa ơi, sao cậu lại đi kể cái chuyện cậu không bao giờ được chọn đó cho mọi người nghe chứ? Giờ thì họ đã biết những cảm nhận đó VÀ còn biết luôn chuyện Steve chưa bao giờ thực sự thích Tony, cậu ấy chỉ tỏ ra lịch sự như mọi lần thôi. Và Chúa ơi, cả mấy cuộc hẹn nữa. cả hai đã hẹn hò cả năm rồi. Hôn nhau, ôm nhau. Có phải Steve đã rất khó chịu trong những tình huống đó không? Hay là chính cậu đã tự ép mình lờ đi sự không thoải mái đó của Steve? Đây là điều tệ nhất từng có trong đời Tony, cậu tiếp tục nhấn đầu vào gối và hét thật to với những suy nghĩ đó.</p><p>Điện thoại cậu không ngừng reo dù chỉ một phút. Vài cuộc gọi từ Pepper, Rhodey có Nat và Sharon nữa và khoảng một triệu từ Steve. Tony không trả lời ai cả. Ở một khía cạnh nào đó, cậu gửi một tin nhắn ngắn gọn đến nhóm bạn của mình (trừ Steve vì cậu vẫn còn giận lắm) nói là cậu không muốn nói về chuyện đó nữa và tắt nguồn. Sau đó, Steve bắt đầu gọi đến điện thoại nhà Tony. Cậu ấy gọi gần như mỗi giờ và luôn là Jarvis hoặc Ana trả lời. Cả hai sẽ đến phòng cậu chủ và chàng trai tóc nâu luôn lắc đầu và ngoảnh mặt đi, để người quản gia và vợ ông từ chối giùm.</p><p>Cuối cùng Steve nhận ra là gọi điện không có tác dụng, anh bắt đầu gửi quà đến. Vài thứ Sáu, Steve đã gửi hoa với một mẫu giấy. Mình xin lỗi, xin hãy để mình giải thích. Mình yêu cậu. Thế nhưng chúng chỉ nhắc Tony nhớ đến sự thật là Steve đã chọn Sharon chứ không phải cậu nên cậu đã vứt chúng đi.</p><p>Thứ Bảy thì Steve gửi đến một con robot plushie nhỏ kèm chung một mẫu giấy khác. Cậu là tất cả đối với mình, xin hãy tha thứ cho mình. Mình yêu cậu. Tony cũng vẫn ném mẫu giấy đi và đem con robot cho DUM-E và nó rất vui vẻ nhận lấy và cất giữ ở chỗ sạc điện.</p><p>Đến Chủ Nhật thì không có gì cả. Không tiếng điện thoại, không quà, không giấy, không có gì cả. Có lẽ Steve đã bỏ cuộc và nhận ra là Tony không đáng, cậu phiền phức và sẽ tốt hơn là nên nắm lấy cơ hội này để chấm dứt mối quan hệ mà anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến ngay từ ban đầu này. Tony ổn với điều đó. Cậu ổn mà.</p><p>Vào sáng thứ Hai cậu thay đồ rồi mở nguồn điện thoại. Cậu nhắn tin cho Rhodey nhờ đến rước mình. Người bạn thân nhất nhanh chóng trả lời là đang trên đường đến. Tony hít sâu một hơi cố gắng bình tĩnh để đối mặt với ngày hôm nay, bước xuống cầu thang rồi đi thẳng xuống bếp để dùng bữa.</p><p>Jarvis và Ana thầm quan sát cậu khi cậu bánh mì nước và uống vài ngụm cà phê. Cậu có thể thấy là cả hai muốn nói gì đó nhưng vẫn đang chần chừ.</p><p>“Hai người cứ nói đi. Đừng ngại”, cậu thở dài, đặt cốc xuống.</p><p>“Cậu ấy đã kể với chúng tôi mọi chuyện rồi, thưa cậu chủ. Tôi rất tiếc.”</p><p>“Đúng vậy, cậu chủ Anthony. Nhưng… có lẽ hai chúng tôi có thể cho cậu vài lời để cậu suy xét chuyện đó chăng?”</p><p>Tony gật đầu, tiếp tục gặm bánh mì.</p><p>Cậu thấy đấy, cậu chủ Anthony. Vài người đã tự xác định người mà họ sẽ yêu. Giống như mẹ cậu. Bà ấy nhận thấy những lợi thế ở ông và quyết định đây là người mà mình sẽ kết hôn.”</p><p>“Yeanh. Một quyết định khá tệ.”</p><p>Jarvis hít một hơi làm mũi nhăn lại như đang cố ngăn bản thân đồng tình với lời nói của Tony. “Có lẽ vậy, thưa cậu chủ Anthony tuy nhiên đó là lựa chọn của bà chủ. Còn những người khác như vợ tôi và tôi, là nạn nhân của định mệnh.”</p><p>“Ý ông là gì?”</p><p>‘Khách quan mà nói là không có lí do nào cho tôi và vợ tôi quen biết nhau. Khi đó đang có chiến tranh và tôi thì chỉ là một người lính nghèo đến không đủ tiền mua được một ly nước lọc trong khách sạn nơi cô ấy làm việc. Thế nhưng định mệnh đã dẫn lối.”</p><p>“Đúng vậy. Có một vị tướng không bao giờ ăn gì ngoài thịt với khoai tây vậy mà đêm đó lại quyết định muốn thử vài món địa phương. Ngài ấy ở qua đêm nên chúng tôi phải gọi anh ấy đến giúp. Tôi được giao phải dọn dẹp phòng và đó cách mà hai chúng tôi gặp nhau. Đó là định mệnh.”</p><p>“Và sau đó ông đã đánh cắp một *bức thư hóa cảnh và suýt nữa thì bị bắt vì bà ấy”, Tony vừa đáp vừa cười toe toét.</p><p>Jarvis tằng hằng rồi lấy cái dĩa rỗng ở chỗ cậu chủ. “Vâng, có vài người đáng để cho chúng ta phạm tội, thưa cậu chủ Anthony”, ông đáp và tặng một nụ hôn lên má vợ mình.</p><p>“Vậy, ý hai người là Steve và tôi là dành cho nhau sao?”</p><p>“Thưa cậu chủ Anthony, tất cả những gì tôi muốn nói là chúng tôi tin rằng có những người được định mệnh dẫn lối. Và đôi khi họ có thể là người rất bướng bỉnh hoặc ngây thơ hoặc có cuộc sống không suôn sẻ lắm tuy nhiên sợi dây số phận đã đưa họ xen vào cuộc sống của nhau. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo, à thì đó là tùy thuộc vào họ thôi, đúng không nào?”</p><p>“Nhưng… cậu ấy không yêu tôi, Jarvis à. Steve yêu Sharon.”</p><p>“Có lẽ bàn đầu cậu Rogers đã có một khái niệm khác về tình yêu. Có lẽ, trước khi cậu chủ xuất hiện tình yêu đó đã dành cho cô Carter. Nhưng rồi khi định mệnh đưa cậu vào cuộc sống của cậu Rogers thì cậu ất đã nhận ra tình yêu phong phú hơn rất nhiều so với nhận định ban đầu của cậu Rogers.”</p><p>“Đúng, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn không chọn tôi.”</p><p>“Cậu nhóc đáng kính của tôi ơi”, Jarvis vừa nói vừa mỉm cười, “Cậu ấy chọn cậu mỗi khi cậu đến để coi đi coi lại mấy bộ phim ngoài vũ trụ ngớ ngẩn mà cậu rất rất yêu thích. Cậu ấy đã chọn cậu mỗi khi cậu cần an ủi sau những trận cãi vã với ông chủ. Cậu ấy chọn cậu khi cậu dẫn cậu Rogers về nhà để giới thiệu với bà chủ đây là bạn trai cậu, người duy nhất cậu xem là gia đình trên thế giới này. Cậu ấy cũng đã chọn cậu khi quyết định từ bỏ học bổng ở trường khác chỉ vì không muốn rời xa cậu.”</p><p>“Làm sao ông biết được mấy chuyện này?”</p><p>“Chúng tôi là những người giúp việc, thưa cậu. Người giúp việc biết tất cả mọi thứ,” Ana bật cười, giọng bà dịu dàng.</p><p>“Xem như ban đầu cậu Rogers không chọn cậu, Anthony à. Nhưng cậu ấy đã chọn cậu một lần rồi một và thêm nhiều lần khác trong suốt một năm qua. Và cả lúc này cậu ấy vẫn chọn cậu, mỗi khi cậu ấy gọi đến tôi có thể cảm nhận được trái tim đó đang rất đau và tuyệt vọng. Và cả lúc món quà và giấy ghi chú được gửi đến tôi có đọc được trên đó là sự hối hận. Các cậu làm cho nhau hạnh phúc, Anthony à. Có lẽ cậu nên cho chàng trai trẻ ấy một cơ hội để chứng minh tình yêu ấy với cậu.”</p><p>Tony không có thời gian để trả lời. Giai điệu của The Imperial March báo hiệu là Rhodey đang chờ cậu bên ngoài. Trước khi đi, cậu cười với Jaris và Ana như một lời cảm ơn cho lời khuyên, tình thương của họ dành cho cậu, cảm ơn vì đã luôn trông chừng cho cậu.</p><p>Bầu không khí trong xe không vui vẻ mấy. Sharon đã dành suốt ba mươi phút chỉ để xin lỗi Tony và khẳng định rằng cô hoàn toàn không hề có tình cảm với Steve (điều mà khá rõ ràng khi mà cô đã và đang hẹn hò với Pepper). Tony sau đó cũng làm cô thư thái một chút, nói rằng cậu không hề trách cứ gì nên cô đừng bận tâm chuyện đó nữa. Bọn họ đã làm bạn từ khi còn mặc tả kìa và sẽ chẳng có gì làm thay đổi tình bạn này cả. Khi đó Sharon bắt đầu sụt sịt rồi che khóe mắt giấu đi những giọt nước mắt của mình.</p><p>“Cậu khóc đấy à?”</p><p>“Không có, mình bị dị ứng và nùi nước hoa của cậu kinh chết đi được.”</p><p>Ngay lúc vào trường, Tony đã biết có gì đó không bình thường. Cậu bước vào cùng với nhóm bạn của mình theo sát phía sau và nhận ra mọi người cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào mình. Tuyệt thật giờ thì ai cũng biết cậu là kẻ thua cuộc cực kì thảm rồi, suy nghĩ đó làm cậu cau có. Và rồi đến khi cậu thấy nó. Một dải giấy khổng lồ chiếm gần phân nửa cái bảng thông báo.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mình đã phải lòng cậu khi cậu đến cổ vũ cho mình dù cho cậu rất ghét bóng đó – đúng rồi đó Tony, mình biết cậu ghét nó đấy.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ngay bên dưới những dòng chữ là một bức vẽ cảnh sân cỏ với rất nhiều cầu thủ. Ở góc bên là hỉnh vẽ một chàng trai tóc nâu đang cổ vũ và kế bên cậu là một cánh tay robot (trông giống hệt DUM-E) đang cầm bảng hiệu “Cố Lên”. Tony nở một nụ cười.</p><p>“Ưm, Tones ơi? Vẫn còn nữa kìa.”</p><p>Tony xoay người nhìn theo hướng Rhodey chỉ. Đúng vậy, cả hành lang đầy ắp những áp áp phích với những dòng ghi chú và những nét vẽ nhỏ xinh. Cậu bắt đầu bước đến chậm chậm và dừng lại ở từng cái một</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mình đã lỡ sa vào lưới tình khi chúng ta đang coi Star Wars và bắt gặp sự phấn khích và cực kỳ hạnh phúc đó của cậu làm trái tim mình đập rộn ràng.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hình vẽ hai người tóc nâu cùng tóc vàng đang chỉ tay vào những con tàu vũ trụ đang bay.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mình đã trót yêu cậu khi cậu dành năm ngày bên mình ở ER vì mẹ của mình bị ốm – và cậu vẫn ở lại dù cho cà phê ở đó rất khủng khiếp.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Lần này một bức tranh vẽ chàng trai tóc nâu đang cắm đầu vào tách cà phê trong lúc đang tay với nhân vật tóc vàng.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mình yêu cậu mỗi khi cậu cười, cả tiếng cười của cậu nữa.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Nó là một bức chân dung Tony đang cười. Nó thật đẹp. Đó là cậu trong mắt Steve ư?, và rồi mắt cậu lại ngấn nước.</p><p>Tất cả chúng bao quanh khắp hành lang.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>….Khi cậu giới thiệu mình với DUM-E…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>….Từ lần đầu tiên cậu gọi mình là tình yêu ơi…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>…..Khi mình bị ốm và cậu nấu súp cho mình – tuy là cậu nấu khét lẹt…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>…..Mỗi khi cậu gọi cho mình để kể về một ngày của cậu…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Tony đọc từng dòng một với một cười nhỏ trên môi, hoàn toàn phớt lờ tất cả ánh nhìn của những ai đang đứng ở đây. Cuối cùng cậu cũng đến được dòng nhắn cuối cùng.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mình đã yêu cậu từ cái ngày cậu hôn mình ở khán đài. Chỉ là mình quá ngốc nên đã không nhận ra.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bất thình lình Steve ở đó, trên tay là một bó hoa và trông rất lo lắng.</p><p>“Chào.”</p><p>“Chào”, Tony đáp, cậu cắn môi.</p><p>“Mình xin lỗi. Mình nên nói thật với cậu. Chỉ là… Sau khi cậu hôn mình và cậu nói là chúng ta nên đi ăn burger mình đã nghĩ là được thôi, mình sẽ nói sự thật với cậu ấy vào buổi tối đó và…. Mình đã quyết định không nói. Bởi vì ngày đó là thời gian tuyệt nhất mình có trong đời. Cậu hài hước, thông minh và rực rỡ rồi chết tiệt. Tony, mình bị khủng hoảng với ý nghĩ nếu nói sự thật ra thì cậu sẽ không bao giờ muốn gặp mình nữa. Cho nên mình đã giấu cậu. Và mình không nên làm vậy, mình xin lỗi.”</p><p>Tony khúc khích rồi gật đầu, nhận lấy bó hoa. Và Steve nói tiếp.</p><p>“Mình biết là cậu nghĩ mình đã không chọn cậu. Nhưng cậu biết đấy mẹ mình từng nói là đôi khi thế giới làm mờ mắt nên chúng ta không thể thấy được điều đúng đắn trước mắt. Cho nên định mệnh đã giúp chúng ta và mình nghĩ việc này thật sự là định mệnh sắp đặt khiến cậu lạnh đến mức phải lấy mất cái áo của Sharon. Vì thật lòng nhé? Mình không thể tưởng tượng được đời mình sẽ ra sao nếu không có cậu. Và mình cảm ơn định mệnh mỗi ngày vì người hiểu rõ điều đó hơn mình. Có lẽ ban đầu mình đã không chọn cậu nhưng Tony à mình thề mình sẽ chọn cậu mỗi ngày trong suốt cuộc đời mình. Bởi vì mình yêu cậu. Mình thật lòng đó. Cậu có thể cho mình một cơ hội nữa được không?</p><p>Tony mỉm cười rồi thay vì dùng lời nói cậu chỉ kéo Steve xuống và hôn anh, ôm anh thật chặt và cũng để mình được bao bọc trong vòng tay ấy. Mọi người ở gần đó bắt đầu cười rôn rả, huýt sáo lẫn vỗ tay. Nhưng đột nhiên mọi thứ im ắng và vài tiếng ai đó tằng hằng vẻ rất nghiêm túc làm cả hai dừng lại, quay đầu xem là ai.</p><p>Phó Hiệu Trưởng Coulson như một bóng ma đang cười mỉm chi. “Không hôn hít trên hành lang.”</p><p>“Ôi thôi mà, thầy đã nghe hết cuộc nói chuyện của bọn họ rồi mà”, Tiếng phàn nàn của Bucky vọng ra từ chỗ đám đông.</p><p>Coulson bực nhọc lắc đầu. “Thêm đúng một nụ hôn nữa thôi, Stark, Rogers. Và giữ nó ở mức mười ba trở xuống thôi. Đây không là phim High School cho thiếu niên. Cũng không phải Hannah Montana.”</p><p>“Chờ chút, thầy Coulson coi Hannah Montana á?” Steve thì thầm còn Tony thì cố gắng không phụt cười.</p><p>Nhưng rõ ràng là Coulson đã nghe thấy. “Cô ta là một thanh thiếu niên bình thường vào ban ngày còn ban đêm thì là một ngôi sao quốc tế nổi tiếng. Cô ta như Batman ấy. Có gì mà không thích hử?”</p><p>Trong lúc tất cả cười đau cả bụng, Coulson giải tán đám đông đi. Steve mỉm cười nhìn Tony.</p><p>“Mình rất vui là cậu đã tha thứ cho mình, Tony.”</p><p>Tony cong môi “Mình có lựa chọn nào đâu”, cậu đáp, và khi Steve cho cậu một cái nhìn hoang mang thì cậu đáp “Mình là ai mà có thể chống lại định mệnh chứ, đúng không?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>